<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twist Of Fate by dragonsFall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829507">Twist Of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall'>dragonsFall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Walking The Wires Between [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace really went “Hey. Free cat”, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Meetings, Gen, Magic and Modern Worlds Must Be Kept Separate, Making a deal, Marco can turn into a cat, Marco is a menace as a cat, Non-Descriptive Injuries, Non-Descriptive Injuries From Handling A Pissed Off Cat, Nothing says “Ah yes. I should take this cat home” like the cat literally screeching and clawing, Regular Human Ace, witch marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace finds his life changed when he brings a cat home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco &amp; Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Walking The Wires Between [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twist Of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ace had caught sight of it out of the corner of his eye. It brought his footsteps to a halt as he turned to look. Across the street, there was a cream-colored tabby cat. A golden collar hung around its neck with a blue feather dangling from it. The cat paused, turning to look at Ace with piercing blue eyes. It sent a jolt down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like that cat was staring right through him. But wasn’t that common with cats? He and his brothers had one. Something about this felt different though. He couldn’t quite pinpoint how. A low rumble of thunder from the cloud-heavy sky snapped him from his daze. Right. He needed to get home. But… he wasn’t about to leave this cat out in a storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he crossed the street then picked up the feline that had tensed up at his approach. Ace then continued the trek home. He refused to let go even when that cat slashed claws across his cheek, growled, and bit in protest. It was for its own good! Ace bet it would be thankful once it realized there was a storm! Kotatsu hated storms so this cat must hate them too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace fumbled with his keys when he reached the apartment he shared with his brothers but managed. “I’m home!” He called, closing the door behind him with a foot. Silence greeted him. His brothers must be out still. Or staying somewhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pulled out his phone, a sharp bite to his arm got him to drop the pissed-off tabby in his arms. “Ow!” The cat hissed at him one last time then squeezed under the couch. “Asshole… I’m just keeping you out of the rain”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he was home and not trying to hang on to a struggling cat, Ace realized just how torn up his arm was. There were slashes on his cheek and scratches on his chest as well. He would take care of his injuries as soon as he knew where his brothers were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabo was staying late at work then staying with Koala since he didn’t want to walk home in the storm. Good. Luffy was also staying with one of his friends. He didn’t specify which one. Ace could try to guess but he would be standing there all night. His little brother had </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too many.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace left his phone on the couch, avoiding a swipe at his ankles from the feline hidden underneath. He made his way to the bathroom where the first aid kit was kept. It was retrieved from its spot under the sink. The injuries from the cat were quickly taken care of. Damn. This was worse than when Kotatsu was feeling playful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Kotatsu… Where the hell was the big fluffy feline? Ace wasn’t entirely sure what the cat was but he was way bigger than when he found him as a little scrap of fluff a little over a year ago. Knowing him, he was probably napping in the mess that Ace called a bed. He looked up as he heard the pitter-pattering of rain start up. A gentle sound to fill the silent apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The freckled man cleaned up the mess he had made by patching himself up then left the bathroom. He paused when he realized that the tabby he had brought home was now on top of the couch. Right on top of his cell phone. Great. That was fine. He wasn’t expecting any texts or phone calls anyway. The damn cat looked so smug about it. A glance to the door as if it expected him to let it out now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not tossing you out into the rain. Sit on that all you want, I don’t need it right now anyway” Ace turned and made his way into the kitchen. He fished out the leftover taco stuff from the fridge. Since he was alone, he might as well tackle the leftovers. They were rare to have but sometimes they had them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made up a plate and set it on the small dining table. Ace realized he should probably get a bowl of food for the guest in the apartment. Kotatsu likely wouldn’t enjoy the fact that a strange cat had eaten from his bowl. He grabbed out a short, round Tupperware container then dumped some dry kitty kibble into it. Hopefully, it wasn’t some spoiled, picky cat. Kotatsu liked this stuff so why wouldn’t the other feline?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve got you—“ Ace froze as he turned. The cream-tabby had jumped up on the table. It was helping itself to one of his tacos. “OI!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ace approached to stop the cat, the tabby grabbed up one of the tacos as a prize. It jumped down with surprising grace, keeping hold of the snagged meal. Then bolted under the couch to avoid the wrath of a human whose food was just stolen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An aggravated sigh then Ace just set the bowl of food down near the couch. He returned to what remained of his dinner and ate it before any further thievery could occur. He was used to Luffy stealing his food and Kotatsu begging. He should’ve been more aware but he really didn’t think that cat would have the balls to gun for his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With dinner out of the way, Ace retrieved his phone from the couch. He would take care of the dishes in the morning since he was working a later shift. The young man scrolled through the few notifications he had then looked up as he heard scraping against the door. The tabby was insistent now, even letting out a heartstring jerking meow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No! Don’t you hear the rain? I’ll let you out in the morning” Ace shook his head at the sad little kitty eyes then turned to go to his room, leaving the tabby to its whining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace was correct to assume that Kotatsu was tucked into his bed. The large feline let out a low ‘Mrrr?’ as his selected human joined him in bed. He laid his head back down as Ace settled in. It was hard to sleep with a caterwauling cat but both somehow managed to drift off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a loud clap of thunder that jolted Ace from his sleep. He blinked sleepily, realizing that it was just the raging storm above. Lightning briefly lit up his room as he realized that he was thirsty and Kotatsu was still dead to the world at his feet. Of course, he could sleep through something like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace slipped out of bed, almost tripping over a pile of dirty clothes in the process. He should really clean his room at some point. The young man slipped out of his room, padding down the dark hallway. He rubbed at his eyes as he entered the kitchen, almost nailing himself on the corner of the counter. Perhaps he should have turned on the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace ignored the thought of turning on the light, got a glass from where they were stored, and filled with water from the tap. It was swiftly chugged down, refilled then downed again. With his thirst quenched, the glass was set down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he exited the kitchen, Ace realized that something was amiss. All thoughts of returning to sleep were tossed out the window as he left the kitchen and got a good look at the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There standing in his living room was a man with his back to him. Ace stared, unmoving. Every gear had stopped turning in his head. How the hell did this guy get into his apartment without him realizing it?! Had the storm masked his intrusion?! It didn’t look like anything was broken. Hard to tell in the darkness of the apartment though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turned, blue eyes glowing in the dark. Ace felt a jolt go down his spine, reminding him of when he had first seen the tabby he had brought home. He had obviously sensed the freckled man's staring. The man wore a golden chain around his neck. A blue feather hanging from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace let his eyes wander up to the handsome face and the glowing eyes. His hair appeared grey in the lack of light. Feathery in a way. This had to be a dream. No one's eyes looked like that. Men didn’t just appear in apartments with no sign of entry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace found that his voice stuck in his throat. He swallowed. “How did you… Why the hell are you in my apartment?!” He demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lazy smirk formed on the man's face. “Don’t you remember, yoi? You brought me here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of lightning illuminated the man's face as he changed into the form of a cat right before Ace's very eyes. The exact cat he had brought home. He stumbled back in surprise, tripping over his own two feet to land on his ass. His mouth was hanging open in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had to be a dream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>People didn’t just turn into cats. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Considering how aware he was of the cat scratches, this was far from a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should erase your memory. But I’ll offer you a deal instead, yoi” The cat spoke as he padded towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weird to hear a man's voice coming from a cat. No. It was beyond weird. It was downright freaky and he had seen Luffy upend the couch just to get a few fallen pieces of popcorn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal..?” Asked Ace. His mouth was dry again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You become my assistant, keep this all a secret. In exchange, I show you my world”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His world..? Ace would be lying if he didn’t say he was curious. He had just witnessed a glimpse into something he never knew existed. The opportunity to know more about a world where men could turn into cats had just presented itself on a silver platter. An attractive man he might add. He wanted to know more about him too. How could he possibly refuse? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Ace said after less than a second of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk seemed to form on the cat's face. A strange expression for a feline. But he guessed it fit for a cat that wasn’t really a cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God. What did Ace just get himself into? Would he regret it?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Officially have a writing Tumblr! panicswriting is the name of the blog! Feel free to drop by and leave a request!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>